


Under the mistletoe - art

by merakieros



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakieros/pseuds/merakieros





	Under the mistletoe - art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KissingWinchesters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Under The Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125906) by [KissingWinchesters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters). 



 

 

Lineartand photo edition based on the fic story my friend wrote, it was so amazing that i needed to do something for it. ❤

 

Link on [tumblr](http://merakierosart.tumblr.com/post/168891198539/as-though-he-heard-across-the-noisy-room-jared)


End file.
